Virtual Vortex of YoBling
by forensicsfan
Summary: Catherine and Warrick through the eyes of one Horatio Caine. Special guest stars YoBling and the Sunglasses of Justice.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them. As always coffee with George and Jorja would be nice.

**Author's Note:** This little piece is for Mel. A full course of YoBling with some Sunglasses of Justice to go. For the rest of you, this is a Catherine and Warrick parody piece through the eyes of Horatio Caine...

* * *

My name is Horatio Caine and these are my Sunglasses of Justice, but let me set them aside momentarily while I tell you a little story. A story about real crime scene investigators. Not that I'm not a real crime scene investigator, it's just that my crimes don't have me crawling through storm sewers or finding seriously decomposed bodies. I prefer crimes with flying bullets that allow me to pull my 9mm Glock out of its holster and hold it just so, making me appear like a god of law enforcement should anyone be looking for a photo op. Besides, I'd ruin my Armani jacket and possibly scratch these sunglasses which allow me to bring justice to all of the beautiful and oppressed people of Miami-Dade County. But back to my story.

I met these two about three years ago and I could tell that something wasn't completely professional between them. I mean, they are consummate professionals, they work at the number two crime lab in the country for heaven's sake, I just got the impression that they had a personal relationship that was yet to be consummated.

There was a little girl. We found her in the Everglades and it was then that we learned that she'd been kidnapped from Vegas along with her mother.

The Vegas crime lab sent out two of it's best investigators, Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown. I think they must have been two of their best looking too, because I was into her immediately, but then once I'd removed my sunglasses and could see clearly, I realized that Mr. Brown and Ms. Willows seemed to be sharing a special vibe, one that I like to call YoBling.

The energy off of those two is electrifying, even Caliegh mentioned it, seeming a bit disappointed as I could tell that she found Warrick interesting to say the least. Well I think she found him more than interesting, which is to say that she was interested in him, which I found a bit disappointing because she always calls me handsome. But I digress.

Well, I knew that eventually they'd see past the YoBling blindness and see each other, and the email I got from Catherine yesterday just confirmed that. It seems that wedding bells are in the air, or at least that cheesy music that the wedding chapels on the Strip in Vegas use. I'll be flying out to see them tie the knot, but I had to call her and get the details, because that's who I am, a man interested in details.

It started out as an average day, or rather night in their case, of work. Warrick and Catherine traipsing through a storm sewer looking for the reason that a body had washed out on the other end. I have to say at this point that I admire Gil Grissom for putting his underlings on this rather than put himself in there, but I digress, he doesn't dress as well as I do, but I don't blame him for not wanting to make the hip wader fashion mistake. Anyway, back to the story. They had been traipsing through this storm sewer and I've got to imagine that even in the desert that can't be fun. As they finally made their way back out of the storm sewer Catherine tried to climb out and slipped. It probably had something to do with those hip waders, but I have a feeling she'd look good in anything, and from what she told me when I met her, as a former 'exotic dancer' she'd probably look good out of them too.

I have to laugh, it's always the little things that get us isn't it. Why I remember a case where the tiniest bit of evidence broke the whole thing open. Uh, but I was talking about Catherine and Warrick, not me, at least for the moment. Although, really it's most cases that the little evidence ends up being huge. I have a team, they find evidence and we break cases, and we look good doing it too. Uh, well, really, back to Catherine and Warrick.

Catherine slipped on the embankment and he caught her and in that moment as they looked into each others eyes and held each other a little longer than necessary. Actually, I have a feeling it was a lot longer than necessary, and it would have been even longer if the city sewer engineer hadn't interrupted them, well, the YoBling blindness was finally broken.

For that long moment everything was clear. I was completely envious of Warrick's position, I mean I did mention that I was into Catherine as soon as I met her. She's gorgeous, she smart, and hey, she has red hair, what more do you need? Anyway, here he was holding this gorgeous redheaded CSI in his arms, about to kiss her, when he's interrupted. Ok, I do not envy that part, but if it had been me, damn the sewer man, I would have kissed her. I would have whipped off the Sunglasses of Justice and kissed her and that would have been it. We would have solved the case and lived happily ever after. I would have even been willing to wrinkle or even maybe stain the Armani jacket for her.

Ok, so Warrick was the lucky man, but he really didn't get lucky until later. After shift, she tells me that he found her alone in the locker room and before she knew what hit her they were pulled into a virtual vortex of YoBling.

Again I have to laugh. I mean I could see the sparks dripping off of these two when they came to Miami, I can only imagine what Catherine so tactfully told me was much more intense. Thankfully for the rest of the LVPD Crime Lab they took the YoBling home to explore it more fully.

The YoBling exploded over and over again and after just a few short weeks, they've decided to make the YoBling as permanent as anything in Vegas can be, well, maybe that's not the best way to describe it. Things in Vegas are in today and out tomorrow, and I have a feeling that YoBling is a bit more long lasting than that. I guess, the YoBling is as eternal as my Sunglasses of Justice.

My name is Horatio Caine, and I **_am_** CSI Miami.

_**The End**_


End file.
